


THE USUAL ENTROPY

by webhead3019



Series: ENTROPY: A Parody of Morale [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Series: ENTROPY: A Parody of Morale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045350





	THE USUAL ENTROPY

THE USUAL ENTROPY  
(to OFFSET THE HIVE-MINDED WEIGHING SCALE)

Villains? They can be both the protagonist and the antagonist to any great story, and yet as the philosophy goes, the greatest villain is one who fights for a cause worth sympathizing. These causes are not sympathized by the hero, so do you define them on a scale of good vs. evil or do you define them on a scale of most right vs. most wrong? If you ask me, what society calls heroes are in the wrong. Does simply being on the opposite spectrum make you evil or does it simply make you the truest form of human... unbound by rules made by other humans no more than you?

I dislike such brainwashed methods and I don’t find them to be very ideal. Free minds are far more valuable than captive I’d say, but captive minds have become far too mainstream. If by some strange occurrence, you aren’t bound by the rules of man to begin with, why choose the hero when you can choose the villain? I use my talents for my own benefit because I’m tired of the way things are. I’m tired of waking up and being told what I can or can’t do. Heroes are no different than regular people in that way, but not villains. I long only to do what I want and I intend on doing only what I want.

That is my ideal and it’s a function as old as time to me. To comment that the world is at peace would be to wholeheartedly see something other than the plain-sightedness of its caricature. Our world is nothing more and nothing less than a reservation for disorder. It’s always been painted that way, but now that painting has been redistributed for hive-minded interpretation. Who is any one individual to claim what is peace for all? I‘ve always felt the most peace drawing lines across the throats of those who would draw lines against me. Oh, yes... what lines that have been drawn.

Many lines have been drawn against me in my crusade, but I have stepped over them all. Unfortunately for my opponents, the lines I draw seem to have more of a physical impact. That’s how it’s always been and that’s how it always will be. It works and it gets easier every time. I encourage and facilitate those who wish to break free from a controlled existence. I let them do as they please as I have myself time and time again, but always with my own motive in my mind. At the end, it still boils down to a sole wish. It is engrained, my oldest and favorite dream. Recollection is key.

When it’s most sacred and detail-oriented, it is something you want nothing more than to come true. I want to inspire masses to destroy the machine that dictates figuratively as well as literally. It was my dream at an early age when millions of unfortunate dreamers were having what they thought to be their own whilst suckling on Sybil’s teats. It was my dream then and it’s my dream now. Alone, I am the nail in the coffin to Sybil. As legion, I transcend to close the doors to immeasurable oppressors, because why stop at one when you can stop at all? All’s undeniably the preferable option.

The seemingly omnipotent hive for fools known only as the Sybil System doesn’t know who I am yet, but in time they will. Although I don’t fathom Sybil will live longer than that to tell tales of me. That honor has gone to rather short-lived people thus far. I entrust only a few temporary personal demands until every minor plan comes to fruition. I was a thinker long before I was a killer, so I am never short of protocols should any of them be ignored. If you truly value the future, that is something that simply can not be stressed more.

With that being said, I am the “villain” you know to be Makishima.


End file.
